


Love Me Tender

by moonlightreigns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightreigns/pseuds/moonlightreigns
Summary: Love Me Tender●Sam x Reader ●Synopsis: Sam stitches you up after a hunt gone wrong.Request: could you do a really cute and fluffy Sam x reader where the reader gets hurt on a hunt and Sam has to patch her up? I just got a bunch of teeth pulled and can't really do anything :( thank you!- youtubehelpsmesurviveWarnings: fluff, fluff and fluff.Characters: Sam, Y/n.I’m sorry this is short and probably bad. I have work tomorrow 





	

Every hunter knew the risk of getting hurt or badly injured. You knew it Sam knew it and Dean knew it.  
This hunt went downhill for you literally. Some werewolf decided to come after you.  
Luckily Sam shot it with a silver bullet to its head before it could of tore your throat out with its teeth.

“Sam it’s not even that bad it’s just a scratch” you grumbled, as you’s walked into the hotel room.  
“(y/n), you fell down a hill while a werewolf tried to rip you to shreds” Sam grumbled, putting his hands on his hips, like he was about to sass you.  
“So I’m alive, I’m fine, all I want to do is have a nice hot shower and cuddle in bed with you” you sighed, going to your bag.  
“I have to assess your wounds first” Sam said, as he got the first aid kit.  
“Okay Mr bossy asses me” you rumbled, taking your shirt off.  
Sam gulped, averting his eyes towards the first aid kit, taking out a pad and antiseptic.  
“I thought you were assessing me not looking at me like your about to fuck me” you taunted.  
“Yeah I am” Sam said, as he squeezed  
“Whatever you say pretty boy” you teased.  
“Hm” Sam coughed, kneeling in front of you.  
“You have a few bruises and tiny scratches, then there’s this big gash on your side that I need to stitch up” Sam said, as you started to play with his hair.  
“Bummer” you sighed.  
“You should see the other guy” you joked, as Sam pressed the pad against your gash.  
“Oh fuck” you shouted, as the anticipated stung.  
“I’m sorry, here” Sam said, handing you a bottle of whiskey, which you gratefully accepted by chugging it down.  
“Don’t drink it all dean will kill you” Sam said, as he put antiseptic on the needle before he put the thread on.  
“Fuck Dean, now stitch it up” you grumbled.  
“Okay, here goes” Sam said, making you drink the whiskey again.  
Your grip tightened around the bottle as the needle pierced your skin. Your eyes watering every time the needle pierced your skin.  
By the time Sam was finished stitching your gash up the bottle of whiskey was empty.  
Sam cleaned the needle putting it back into the first aid kit. Sam put the first aid kit to the side cupping your face.  
“You okay?” he asked, wiping the tears that fell away.  
“Can we cuddle now?” you asked, your hands still gripping the whiskey bottle.  
“Of course babe” Sam replied, kissing your lips softly.  
You let out a whine as he pulled away, taking the whiskey bottle and putting it on the bedside table.  
“I love you so much Sam” you whispered, as he carefully got in beside you.  
Your head nuzzled into his chest. Sam’s fingers running up and down your back.  
“I love you so much to more than you know” Sam confessed, titling your chin towards him, his lips pressing against yours passionately…


End file.
